


A Different Kind of Magic

by heeroluva



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Magic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: All living creatures long for spring, but none more than Hobbits.





	A Different Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



All living creatures long for spring, but none more than Hobbits. Each day Bilbo walks the snow-packed valley in front of Erebor. At first his friends grumble as they try to dissuade him, but he is not to be dissuaded.

Bilbo speaks to the seeds and bulbs, to the first eager buds reaching upward seeking the warmth of the sun, to the dormant grasses and sleeping trees, shooing away the darkness that tries to sink into the soil, weaving them instead dreams of light and plenty.

When Bilbo tells Thorin he has a surprise for him, he goes eagerly. When the blindfold is removed, however, Thorin goes white upon seeing his location, stuttering an apology. Bilbo silences him with a soft kiss. He’d not meant to be cruel, but knew of no other way to get the stubborn Dwarf here, and there is no better place to show him the sight Bilbo wishes him to see.

“Come, come,” Bilbo urges pulling a still stiff Thorin closer to the edge as the sun ascends, illuminating the valley. Bilbo has no skill with metal or stones, but in this, there are few better.

The white expanse of snow is broken by heavy flowering branches weighed down by yellow flowers, by patches of yellow-blue irises, and green sprouts. “Beautiful,” Thorin murmurs.

Nodding his agreement, Bilbo glances at Thorin, going pink when he realizes Thorin’s attention is on him and not the valley. When Thorin raises his arm in offering, Bilbo goes eagerly into the embrace, Thorin’s heavy cloak falling over him as he’s pulled close.

Thorin tilts his head, resting it against Bilbo’s as he murmurs, “Thank you. For everything.”

Heart in his throat, Bilbo squeezes Thorin’s hand tightly, turning to press a kiss against his lips as the sun continues to rise.


End file.
